


Can This Be Love?

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Original Male Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, First Kisses, Fluff, Ikejiri Hayato's Children, M/M, Omega Ikejiri Hayato, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Original Female Character(s), Post Mpreg, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: Kentarou and Osamu were babysitting Ikejiri's kids while the omega went on a date with Atsumu.Kentarou thought everything was going well until Osamu surprised him. Kentarou would have been fine with it if they didn't have an audience.Said audience proceeding to make sure Osamu made Kentarou a blushing mess by the time Hayato and Atsumu returned.





	Can This Be Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> Soooo has anyone else seen the new TV Spot trailer that just came out a few days ago for the new Lion King movie?!
> 
> Because CG and B's rendition of Can You Feel The Love Tonight gave me goosebumps! I love what I've heard so far and am excited to hear the whole song.
> 
> And that song is what ultimately inspired this bit of fluff.

“Ewww hahahaha! Do it again! Do it again!”

 

“Hisui…”

 

“Kiss again! Do it!”

 

“You heard her.” Came the low rumble of Kyoutani’s alpha, the omega snapping his head to his true mate.

 

He may have been able to keep himself from jumping out of his skin with Osamu suddenly sitting beside him, but that voice held an undercurrent of heated intent that had a ―hopefully― inconspicuous shudder run down his spine.

 

But locking his amber orbs with Osamu’s light-colored eyes, he knew that slow forming, small smirk told him that Osamu had noticed.

 

Dammit.

 

Before he could recover and glare at his true mate properly, Osamu leaned forward to steal another soft kiss from him.

 

This one was different from the first kiss. Where the first kiss was gentle and chaste, and not anticipated by Kentarou at all, this kiss lingered. Kentarou wouldn’t consider this kiss to be heated, but there was a new desire there that he felt in the first moment of their lips connecting.

 

“Hahahahahahaha!! Ewwwww! Hahahahaha! Ewwwwwwwww!” Hisui cackled, pretending to cover her eyes and screeching out her obviously faked disgust over their lip-locking with a beaming grin taking over her cherubic face.

 

He internally groaned and slowly opened his eyes ―he did not remember closing them― when Osamu pulled away quietly, Kentarou having completely forgotten about their audience in those few short seconds. Said audience now squealing with glee.

 

And as much as he was planning to deny that he didn’t enjoy that kiss, and stopping this new game from going any further, he unintentionally locked eyes with Osamu again.

 

Bad decision.

 

Kentarou could only watch helplessly as that smirk grew on Osamu’s face, his eyes becoming a little more hooded and his pupils slowly dilating.

 

He wanted more.

 

“You’re blushing Kyou-chan! Hahahaha! Kiss Him Again! Kiss Him Again!”

 

The sound of the young girl’s voice brought him back to himself.

 

Lifting a hand and pressing his fingers lightly against his right cheek, he found with building embarrassment that his face did feel warm.

 

Before he could make a desperate attempt to school his expression and end any potential for further embarrassment, Osamu leaned forward again to deliver another kiss.

 

Again, being so distracted by his own embarrassment, his eyes widened when he felt Osamu’s lips press gently against his other cheek before he pulled away.

 

His hand slapped over the cheek his alpha had just kissed, ignoring Hisui’s high pitched giggle as Kentarou turned his head to try and glare at his mate once more for encouraging this…this whatever this was that was going on right now.

 

What he saw on Osamu’s face, however, had him forget once more about the other omega in the room.

 

The alpha’s eyes remained dilated and the smirk still adorned his features, but there was a new gentleness in his gaze and expression that was directed at Kentarou.

 

I mean as far as he knew, the alpha had yet to take his eyes off him. At least every instance he had glanced at Osamu during dinner, after dinner, and now after finishing their dessert at the kotatsu Kentarou had set up in front of the television.

 

The warmth he was seeing in Osamu’s eyes right now though…Kentarou had a feeling what that warmth was to represent, but thinking along those lines had his blush spreading from his cheeks to his whole face, even the tips of his ears.

 

There was an inner part of Kentarou who was positively glowing at the implication from that gaze directed at him. The other side, his logical self that was trying to remain the dominant force at the moment, thought it was too soon to tell.

 

It was…it was just too soon in general.

 

Though people who usually want to be in a relationship will want to kiss…so Kentarou at least knows the alpha is interested in him.

 

Thinking back on this new behavior he was noticing from Osamu, Kentarou had nobody to blame but himself.

 

It had only been a little over a month since he had kissed the alpha in the woods on his property. And in that moment, in the setting where he was most at peace and comfortable, he seemed to have unintentionally revealed his heart to the alpha…and now the alpha was reciprocating.

 

“On the lips! Kiss Kyou-chan on the lips!” Hisui sudden shriek startled the other omega back to the present.

 

Kentarou’s sharp gaze flicked over to the girl to deliver a reprimanding glare, though all that did was make Hisui’s cheeks puff out with the force of her broad grin as she rolled back to land on the floor in a fit of high, hysterical giggling.

Rolling his eyes, Kentarou raised his palm to press it flat against Osamu’s face, stopping the alpha from his attempt to follow Hisui’s orders once more just as his ears picked up the sound of keys unlocking the front door.

 

A short, sharp exhale was released from Osamu’s throat as his head and back roughly collided with the floor from his true mate shoving him back roughly.

 

“Hisui, your mom’s home.”

 

The giggling stopped right away, the light-haired brunette shooting up from the floor. Her eyes glowed with excitement, scrambling to her feet as Hayato’s voice reached them down the hallway and into the living and dining room.

 

“We’re back.” The omega called out, his voice warm but not too loud, as it was a bit late.

 

“Momma!” Hisui cried out joyfully as she ran past the couple and disappeared down the hall, no doubt waking up her brother in the process.

 

Kentarou heard her greeting her mother but tuned her out as he glanced down at Osamu quietly.

 

The alpha hadn’t gotten back up, and just laid there staring at the ceiling quietly, seemingly lost in though with what others would normally consider a blank look.

 

After being around the alpha for over a year, however, and hearing all about who his true mate was really like from Osamu’s brother and the Inarizaki members, he was able to take stock of the miniscule tilt of the alpha’s lips.

 

His gaze slowly moved from the handsome alpha up to the couple who now appeared in Hayato’s apartment, Hisui leading the duo and a sleepy-eyed Tenchi following just behind the three.

 

Atsumu looked at the two curiously, tilting his head at his brother just laying flat on the floor perpendicular to the surly-looking omega.

 

“I take it everything went well?” Hayato asked kindly, a relaxed, soft smile on his face as he surveyed his apartment. Nothing looked out of place or damaged; the kotatsu that replaced the coffee table the only thing that wasn’t normally seen or used in their home.

 

When Hayato’s eyes locked with Kentarou’s, the younger omega gave a curt nod to affirm the older male’s inquiry.

 

A curious and slightly concerned look came upon Hayato’s features as he observed Kentarou’s face for a few short moments.

 

“What are you doing on the floor, man?” Atsumu asked his brother, lightly bumping the toe of his shoe against his brother’s head.

 

And Hayato followed up with his own question, “Are you okay Kentarou? Your face looks a little red. Should we put away the kotatsu?”

 

Kentarou’s eyes widened, his eyes shooting over to Osamu, whose small smile was now growing into a self-satisfied grin.

 

And knowing why that grin was there only had the red hue grow more prominently on Kentarou’s face. He gave an embarrassed pout, unwilling to tell Hayato and Atsumu the truth.

 

“Osu-chan kissed Kyou-chan! They kissed momma!” Hisui cheered, throwing her arms up in the air as if the event was a damn celebration.

 

Right…if he wouldn’t do it, Hisui was sure to spill the beans for him.

 

Great.

 

He face-palmed and groaned, his face burning against his palm as his shoulders hunched a bit in embarrassment.

 

They weren’t gonna let them live this down, his narrow eyes peaking out warily from the thin gap of his fingers.

 

Everyone’s eyes were wide with astonishment at the news, Tenchi stunned into alertness, Hayato’s gaze slowly burning with interest and curiosity, and then worst of all…Atsumu’s devilish grin.

 

Yeah, nobody in this room was going to act like this wasn’t a big deal.

 

And with his luck, the others were sure to hear about the news as well.

 

Dammit…


End file.
